


Todo fue por ti, Tsumu

by xJustMeowx



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Magia curativa, Mención breve de heridas y sangre, Pirata!Sakusa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustMeowx/pseuds/xJustMeowx
Summary: —Arriesgué mi vida para conseguirlo —interrumpió Sakusa—, por ti; no por mí. Todo fue por ti, Tsumu, por ti y tu familia.Atsumu lo miró atónito. Parpadeó. Sus labios se arrugaron y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.—Omi…Sakusa no se pudo controlar y cortó la distancia para robarle un besito mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y volvió a pegar sus frentes. No podía mantenerse lejos de ese cuerpo, de ese hombre, del amor de su vida.Día 2: Fantasy AU - SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200893
Kudos: 5





	Todo fue por ti, Tsumu

Sakusa corrió a todo lo que le dieron los pies, pasando entre peleas que no le concernían. Apenas podía tragar saliva, sus músculos le pesaban, y por más que se presionaba el brazo, la sangre seguía emanando en un hilillo que aterrizaba en su ropa.

Entró al primer callejón que encontró. Era de noche, así que ese debía ser suficiente refugio. Detuvo sus pasos cuando escuchó un suave rechinido detrás del contenedor de basura que allí había. Haciendo uso de su brazo operativo, sacó el puñal del estuche que tenía colgado en su cinturón y con pasos cuidadosos, se acercó hasta esa dirección, listo para atacar, fuera quien fuera.

Una figura que portaba una capa se puso de pie detrás de ese contenedor. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo.

—No somos el enemigo —declaró dicha persona.

¿Somos?

Otra figura apareció también detrás de ese contenedor, pero esta se quedó quieta en su lugar.

Sakusa parpadeó. La luz de luna iluminaba lo suficiente para ver que esos dos compartían facciones similares, sus rostros siendo la única parte de ellos que podía ver. Serían… ¿”gemelos”? Aquella era una “anomalía” que sucedía específicamente en el sur. La genética era así de rara en esos lares. 

La gran y quizá única diferencia en ellos residía en su color de ojos: de uno el color se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche y del otro brillaban con tonalidad ámbar, esos siendo los ojos más hermosos que vio nunca antes.

No era momento de distracciones.

—No me importa. Salgan de aquí o los mataré —amenazó Sakusa mostrándoles su puñal. Los escaneó rápidamente. Traían una capa sobre sus cabezas y eso era todo; no parecían cargar con ningún arma. Igual, no correría ningún riesgo.

—Si salimos ahora mismo, nos querrán secuestrar y vender. “Gemelos”, ya sabes como va todo ese rollo. Solo estamos esperando que se limpie un poco la calle —declaró el de ojos ámbar, facciones relajadas y una mirada inofensiva pero a la vez retadora—. No creo que te afecte que nos quedemos aquí, ¿o sí?

¿No me tiene ni un gramo de miedo?, pensó Sakusa.

—Tsumu, no hables con él —dijo el de ojos grises, el de apariencia un poco más hostil—. Somos dos contra uno y él está herido. Tenemos las de ganar si planea hacernos daño.

—Tienes razón, Samu.

—Ustedes no me podrían importar menos —pronunció Sakusa—, pero sus rostros son un problema; llamaremos la atención. Escóndanse en otro lugar.

—Nosotros encontramos primero este escondite, ¿sabes? —rebatió el tal Samu.

—No me importa. Largo —insistió Sakusa, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su puñal y levantando un poco su brazo. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que la sangre seguía emanando de su otro brazo herido.

—¿En serio quieres conflicto? Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Eres inservible en estos momentos —se burló el tal Tsumu.

¿Inservible?

Sakusa frunció el ceño.

—Entonces… —dio un par de pasos, haciendo uso de su agilidad y buenos reflejos, esquivando el torpe intento de Tsumu de defenderse, y lo estampó de cara contra la pared, flexionándole los brazos detrás de la espalda, y con la punta del puñal tocando su yugular—. ¿Por qué te convertí en mi rehén sin que pudieras hacer nada? —el tal Samu intentó intervenir, pero Sakusa reforzó su agarre en Tsumu y apretó más el puñal en su yugular—. Un paso en falso y tu hermano muere —fue suficiente advertencia para que Samu se quedara quieto; su mirada, sin embargo, enviaba vibras asesinas.

—Vaya que eres rápido —dijo Tsumu con una risa ronca, mientras pegaba su mejilla en la pared—, pero no me creas una damisela en apuros… —las puntas de sus dedos llegaron a rozar la mano de Sakusa que lo apresaba.

Sakusa se tensó. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y su herida le ardió como si le hubieran prendido fuego. Las piernas le temblaron y cayó al suelo. La última fuerza que tenía se acababa de drenar, como si hubieran atacado sus órganos vitales.

Su sangre comenzó a teñir el pavimento y pronto vio que en su caída, había soltado el puñal, el cual ahora estaba a pies de Tsumu, quien se agachó para cogerlo y lo meció entre sus dedos.

Sakusa le dirigió una mirada feroz. A pesar de tener el cuerpo inoperativo, no estaba dispuesto a darles el camino fácil. Aunque a ese punto, ya era mejor que lo mataran. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo, si lo que le esperaba era seguir huyendo de los piratas con los que tenía una deuda y seguir robando para poder comer?

Relajó su cuerpo, listo para entregarse al destino que le tocaba; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Tsumu acercarse y quedar en cuclillas frente a él. En ese rostro no había ni una pizca de malicia, ni severidad, ni heridas de guerra.

—Lo siento, pero debía defenderme. ¿Qué esperabas? —Tsumu soltó una risita—. Estás bastante débil. Déjame curarte.

—Sí viste el emblema en el puñal que carga, ¿no? Es parte de ellos, Tsumu, de los “Destructores de Islas” —intervino su gemelo—. Vaya a saber a cuántas personas habrá matado. Nos va a matar tan pronto lo cures.

Sakusa frunció sus labios y presionó aún más la herida en su brazo, siseando de dolor. No tenía argumentos para dar a su favor. Y aun así, la expresión en ese rostro no cambió en lo más mínimo, sino que la bondad se incrementó el doble.

—¿Me podrías prometer que si curo tu herida, nos dejarás ir? —dijo Tsumu, su gentil mirada enfocada en la herida que Sakusa tenía en su brazo—. No vivimos en esta isla; solo vinimos en busca de un libro de magia curativa para el beneficio de nuestro pueblo. Mi hermano lo trae oculto debajo de su capa.

Estaban en una isla en pleno auge de conflicto por ser un territorio sin mucha seguridad y la meca de la ilegalidad; sin embargo, los precios de muchos productos de primera necesidad se vendían tan barato como un periódico. Entendía por qué esos chicos arriesgarían sus vidas para comprar ese libro, para lo que sea que les sirviera. Parecía importante.

—¿Qué dices? —insistió Tsumu.

Sakusa suspiró. Le vendría bien que sus heridas sanaran. De seguir así, sería presa fácil de los Destructores de Islas, el grupo de piratas liderado por su padre, quienes vendrían a matarlo tarde o temprano por ser un desertor.

—Si haces algo raro, no dudaré en cortar tu garganta —advirtió Sakusa.

—¿Con qué? Yo tengo tu puñal —Tsumu le sacó la lengua mientras mecía el arma frente a sus ojos antes de tirarlo hacia atrás, su gemelo agarrándolo en el aire sin problema alguno. Sakusa tensó su mandíbula; cierto. Se había olvidado de eso—. Confía en mí. Solo debes prometerme que nos dejarás ir.

—¿Cómo me curarás? —razonó Sakusa de inmediato—. No tienes equipo médico.

—Magia curativa. Viene incluida en la genética de los del sur —bromeó Tsumu, sus palabras teniendo algo de verdad—. “A pesar de tantas desgracias, somos bendecidos” es nuestro lema.

Magia curativa, por supuesto que era eso; usada mayormente para fines benéficos, pero que de ser usada para defensa personal, podía ser mortal. Ese tipo de magia podía curar tus órganos vitales o podía dañarlos. Ya Tsumu le había dado una prueba de ello instantes atrás.

Sakusa asintió, cerró los ojos y pegó su mejilla en el suelo, dejándole el camino libre a Tsumu para que hiciera lo que quisiera hacer. Si le hacían algo raro y moría, moría y punto. Morir a manos de un hombre con un rostro tan hermoso y noble sería la mejor muerte que alguien como Sakusa pudiera tener, a fin de cuentas; mucho mejor que morir a manos de su padre.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron, y lejos de sentir que la vida comenzaba a agotársele, fue todo lo contrario. Una sensación cálida se canalizó en su brazo, a la altura de su herida, sin generarle ningún escozor o punzada, o dolor de algún tipo. Era calidez acompañada de una pequeña presión. 

Abrió los ojos una vez se sintió un poco más recargado. Quedó atónito cuando vio una especie de olas expansivas de tonalidad verde clarito emitirse desde las palmas de Atsumu, quien las traía puestas a centímetros de su brazo herido, sin llegar a hacer ningún tipo de contacto físico.

Sorprendente. Ojalá Sakusa hubiera aprendido más sobre el tipo de personas que había en el sur. Siempre le decían que no valían la pena; que era mejor apuntar hacia el norte, hacia el Jardín de las Ninfas, allí donde decían que se vivía lo más cerca del cielo posible.

—¡Listo! —dijo Atsumu, aún de cuclillas frente a él. Voz terza, expresión cálida—. ¿Todo bien? —Sakusa parpadeó. De hecho, sí. Su cuerpo se sentía revitalizado, como si acabara de levantarse de un sueño reparador. Asintió—. ¿Cumplirás tu promesa entonces? Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—No les haré nada. Lo prometo —decretó Sakusa. De igual manera, no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Se arrepentía de haber intentado hacerles daño en un principio.

Atsumu asintió, complacido. 

Fue momento de salir de allí y huir a la siguiente isla; ni loco Sakusa se quedaría en un lugar de ese tipo. Debía irse al muelle y conseguir un bote, el cual aparentemente era el mismo destino que tenían los gemelos. Por lo que, en un acuerdo implícito entre ellos, fueron en grupo, vigilantes de cualquier peligro, los gemelos ocultándose con sus capuchas y Sakusa dirigiendo el camino con su puñal en mano.

—¡Ahí están, los gemelos! —gritó un individuo con una espada en mano. Sus dos compañeros oyeron su llamado y se aproximaron. Sus objetivos eran los gemelos, quienes solo se pusieron a la defensiva, cuerpos tensos y miradas frustradas.

Sakusa dudaba que tuvieran experiencia peleando, así que con la excusa de pagar la deuda que tenía con Tsumu por haberlo curado, los hizo a un lado, y él se encargó de reducir a esos individuos hasta dejarlos inconscientes, valiéndose de su patético puñal y de apenas tres movimientos mortales de su muñeca.

—Gracias —pronunció Tsumu. El otro gemelo no dijo nada, lo miró con indiferencia y se adelantó—. Samu aún no confía en ti —añadió Tsumu con una risita.

—Hace bien —dijo Sakusa. No eran tiempos de confiar en nadie.

—Pero yo sí confío en ti.

Sakusa frunció el ceño.

Los tres continuaron caminando, sin tener mayor problema. Las calles parecían estarse limpiando. Parecían. Porque cuando llegaron al muelle, vieron que las personas estaban subiéndose en sus botes para irse de allí. Había un gran barco estacionado, con piratas bajando. Sakusa los reconoció; se detuvo de inmediato, los gemelos de igual forma.

Los Destructores de Islas acababan de llegar. Nada bueno saldría de eso.

Sakusa se alertó, principalmente cuando Tsumu y su gemelo voltearon a verlo, atando los cabos y sabiendo que esos piratas venían por él. ¿Lo delatarían? Si lo hacían, por más que Sakusa sacara su puñal y los amenazara, solo hacía falta que uno abriera la boca para atraer la atención del enemigo.

—Ven con nosotros —susurró Tsumu a su lado quitándose su capucha.

—Atsumu —le reprochó su hermano.

Sakusa abrió los ojos.

—¿Ah?

Atsumu hizo caso omiso a la forma en la que lo miraba su hermano y terminó de sacarse la capa, extendiéndosela a Sakusa.

—Nos protegiste de camino hasta aquí. Es lo menos que podemos hacer —dijo Atsumu. La mente de Sakusa no le dio para responderle en ese momento, por lo que Atsumu suspiró y se le acercó para comenzar a ponerle la capa, como si fuera un crío—. Listo.

Sakusa continuó con la mente en blanco. Tener el olor a menta y vainilla desprendiéndose de esa capa no le ayudó en lo absoluto. ¿Menta y vainilla? ¿Eso era a lo que Atsumu olía por lo general?

—No tenemos tiempo. Ven con nosotros. Tenemos a un conocido esperando al lado este del muelle —dijo Atsumu, extendiendo su mano hacia Sakusa para que la tomara.

—Dudo que Aran-san quiera llevar a un pirata con nosotros —dijo Samu.

Atsumu le gruñó a su hermano.

—Obviamente no le diremos que es un pirata.

—Nos meterás en problemas —replicó Samu.

—Tomaré tu turno en el comedor por toda una semana, ¿te parece bien?

—Oh. De acuerdo.

¿Así de fácil?

Atsumu sonrió y debido a la falta de respuesta de Sakusa, simplemente tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia el lado este del muelle, en donde, en efecto, un hombre esperaba por ellos, quien apenas preguntó “¿quién es él?”; “nos ayudó a salir de la zona de conflicto, Aran-san”, respondió Atsumu. Fue suficiente.

¿Las personas del sur eran tan… gentiles?

Sakusa recién pudo dejar escapar todo el aire contenido cuando estuvo sentado en ese barco y el tal Aran comenzó a remar con dirección a la central de embarcaciones. Allí conseguirían un transporte formal y seguro. 

Aran estaba sentado en la parte delantera, conversando con el gemelo de ojos grises. Atsumu estaba al lado de Sakusa, pasando las puntas de sus dedos sobre el agua y tarareando la que sea que fuera esa canción; sonaba bien.

—Gracias —susurró Sakusa.

Atsumu volteó a verlo y sonrió.

—No es nada —Atsumu retiró su mano del agua y secó sus dedos en la tela de su pantalón—. Por cierto, nos estamos dirigiendo a Inarizaki. Ya desde allí podrás ir a donde quieras.

¿Inarizaki? ¿Qué era eso, una isla del sur?

—No tengo a dónde ir realmente —se sinceró Sakusa.

—En ese caso, puedes refugiarte en mi isla hasta que planees qué hacer.

Sakusa abrió los ojos ante aquella oferta. La garganta se le cerró y le fue difícil pasar saliva, pero no se trataba de ninguna clase de magia; era su cuerpo reaccionando ante esas palabras.

—Pondré en peligro a tu familia.

—No te preocupes; no te irán a buscar —se apuró en decir Atsumu—. Después de todo, Inarizaki es la isla más sosa que existe. Ni siquiera estamos en el mapa universal por un error administrativo y ni consideraron enmendar ese error porque no haría gran diferencia realmente.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Era la primera vez que Sakusa escuchaba de esa isla.

—Solo hay granjas y atención médica barata. Pero todos se conocen allí, sin mencionar que hay rica comida, el clima es fresco, el aire puro, y yo y Samu fuimos declarados los primeros gemelos en nacer en el sur, por lo que tenemos nuestros privilegios, ¿suena bien? —agregó Atsumu, alzando sus cejas de manera juguetona.

—Es suficiente —dijo Sakusa, bajando la cabeza. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. Sonaba bien, mucho mejor que tener privilegios de clase alta y verse obligado a salir a altamar con su padre para mantener en vigencia el apellido de su familia.

—A todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dijo Atsumu.

Oh, cierto.

—Sakusa Kiyoomi.

—Bien, Omi-kun, puedes relajarte. Cuidaremos de ti.

Una sonrisa tan hermosa se dibujó en esos labios, que el hecho de que Atsumu le hubiera puesto un ridículo apodo pasó a segundo plano. Aquella sonrisa sin duda debía convertirse en alguna especie de tesoro nacional del sur. De ser así, Sakusa hubiera viajado desde su casa en el Norte solo para ser testigo de ella. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos le empezaron a arder. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien lo había visto así, como un ser humano y no como un pedazo de basura?

Con ese recuerdo de hacía diez años, Sakusa clavó su puñal hasta las entrañas del Kraken, sin importar que sus tentáculos le estuvieran rodeando y apretando las extremidades, queriendo hacerlo explotar como a una bolsa llena de aire. Un chorro de sangre proveniente del Kraken lo bañó cual erupción volcánica y la presión alrededor de su cuerpo fue aligerándose, hasta que fue liberado. Tuvo que plantar bien sus piernas en la cabeza de la criatura mientras esta se desplomaba en el agua.

Lo había hecho: había matado al gran Kraken. 

Fue toda una hazaña atarlo al barco —no podían desmembrarlo o perdería su valor— y lo llevaron al mercado. Entre los ricos se pelearon por quien le ofrecía la mayor suma de dinero, cual subasta. Sakusa aceptó la exorbitante suma de...

—¡Tres mil millones de berries! —celebró Komori, ayudando a Sakusa a arrastrar el enorme costal de dinero. Debían ser rápidos en esconderlo antes de que malhechores vinieran a intentar robarles. La voz se corría rápido—. Valió totalmente el riesgo, ¿eh? ¿Qué haremos con tanto dinero, comprar una isla?

Sakusa tenía un barco, una tripulación y viajaban de isla en isla para coleccionar riquezas, pero se rehusaba a que se refirieran a él como un pirata. No lo era; o al menos ya no lo era. Ya se había alejado de ese camino.

—Eso es excesivo, ¿no crees? —dijo Tsukasa, otro integrante de su tripulación—. Además de que tres millones no te alcanzarían.

—Mejor usarlo para comer en el mejor restaurante-buffet del Norte —dijo Akemi.

—No haremos nada —interrumpió Sakusa antes de que siguieran haciendo planes; justo llegaron al muelle en donde los esperaba su embarcación. Giró hacia ellos y vio cómo sus cejas se elevaron en desconcierto. Sakusa decidió continuar—: Sé que es injusto de mi parte, pero planeo quedarme con este dinero —señaló el costal—; no será para mi beneficio personal, eso se los prometo.

No quería dar mucho detalle al respecto, pero esperaba que la información que acababa de decirles fuera suficiente.

Komori se encogió de hombros. Akemi pucheó y pronunció un “¿entonces no comida?”. Tsukasa dio un paso adelante y le palmeó el hombro.

—Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte es dejar que hagas lo que quieras con el dinero —dijo Tsukasa.

Los músculos de Sakusa se destensaron. Exhaló el aire retenido.

—Lo aprecio —hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento—. Nos tendremos que separar en este punto. Haré una parada en una isla al sur.

—¿Al sur? ¿Irás a ver a algún amante del que nunca hemos escuchado antes? —intervino Komori alzando sus cejas de manera juguetona.

Sakusa rodó los ojos.

—Ya se enterarán —respondió tomando el costal de dinero como pudo para colocarlo en el interior de la embarcación—. Ustedes espérenme en el lugar de siempre. Me llevaré el costal conmigo. No me lo robarán; la zona es muy segura.

—Entendido —dijeron sus tres compañeros haciendo un saludo militar, ridículo. Sakusa rio.

Izó las velas, levantó el ancla e inició su viaje con respecto a aquella dulce isla del sur a la que regresaba después de tanto tiempo. Komori, Tsukasa y Akemi ya encontrarían su manera de dirigirse hacia el oeste en el punto de encuentro secreto que tenían en caso de emergencias.

Sakusa llegó a su destino después de todo un día de navegación. No había estado tan lejos. Desembarcó en el puerto en donde se encontró con Aran, quien lo ayudó con el costal. 

De inmediato, los ojos de Sakusa identificaron a una figura que se acercaba al muelle. No lo pensó dos veces y salió a su encuentro, prácticamente corriendo, hasta que la distancia se acortó y un cuerpo saltó a sus brazos. 

—Omi-kun —escuchó un susurro en su oído mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de esa cintura y enterraba su rostro en la curvatura de ese cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma de menta y vainilla. Olía a casa—. Omi-kun, estás vivo.

Sakusa sonrió y apretó más el cuerpo de Atsumu hacia el suyo, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, no queriendo dejarlo ir, nunca más.

—Tsumu —ronroneó Sakusa, subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar esos mechones rubios que estaban más largos de lo que recordaba—. Te extrañé, como no tienes idea.

—Yo también —lloriqueó Atsumu, restregando la punta de su nariz en el cuello de Sakusa—. Corrieron los rumores de que tu barco se había hundido. Casi me da algo.

—Me rehúso a morir —declaró Sakusa dejando un beso en el cabello contrario—, sobre todo cuando tengo la oportunidad de ser muy feliz a tu lado.

Atsumu soltó una risita.

—Más te vale, Omi.

Permanecieron así, en los brazos del otro, haciéndose la idea de que aquello era real, que estaban juntos nuevamente, dejando que sus fosas nasales se impregnaran del aroma contrario y sus cuerpos recordaran lo bien que se sentían así de pegados, en contacto.

Sakusa fue poco a poco incorporándose, liberando la cintura de Atsumu, y Atsumu liberó su cuello. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro, viéndose a los ojos, sonrisas suaves en sus labios y ojos que se veían como si tuvieran a su mayor tesoro frente a sus narices.

Sakusa acarició la mejilla de Atsumu con su pulgar. Sus labios se encontraron en un pequeño beso que se cortó por un segundo para que ambos se relamieran y luego, sus bocas se volvieron a unir, en besos cortitos, chasqueantes, porque ambos eran incapaces de mantenerse quietos, besos que transmitían lo mucho que se habían extrañado durante esos años lejos del otro, besos que les hacían recordar lo mucho que sus bocas embonaban a la perfección. Besos de amor.

Cuando sus pulmones ya no les dieron para más y los labios se les adormecieron, decidieron detenerse, pero no por eso cortaron el contacto físico. Pegaron sus frentes en cambio y Sakusa se mantuvo acariciando esa mejilla mientras las manos de Atsumu se afianzaban a la camisa de Sakusa.

—¿Qué tal está todo?

—Mmm, nos ha ido bastante mejor —respondió Atsumu cerrando sus ojos y restregando su nariz contra la de Sakusa.

El dedo de Sakusa entonces subió hasta las bolsas debajo de los ojos de Atsumu.

—Tienes ojeras.

Atsumu pucheó.

—Tengo dos trabajos. Debo conseguir dinero para fin de mes, sino nos quitan la casa.

Cierto.

Al no estar en el mapa, Inarizaki era una isla bastante segura a la que los maleantes no solían llegar; sin embargo, que no estuviera en el mapa también implicaba que los comerciantes no llegaran y hubiera, en consecuencia, falta de trabajo significativo. La vida allí aún era rural. En los últimos años, cada que alguien tenía la oportunidad, migraba a otro lugar. 

Fue precisamente por eso que Sakusa, como agradecimiento a la familia Miya por haberlo acogido por tanto tiempo, decidió salir a altamar y buscar a Komori, su primo, el único familiar en el que confiaba. Ambos se movieron discretamente por las zonas del sur en los que había fruta exótica, algodón de Sakura con los que se confeccionaban las ropas más exclusivas, entre otras cosas, y las exportaban hacia la zona de los ricos, a los cuales le triplicaban el precio. Su parte de la ganancia era para la subsistencia de los Miya.

Poco a poco, él y Komori fueron reclutando más personas, y fueron escalando de nivel. Ya no solo se enfocaron en productos, sino en bestias “coleccionables” que los ricos querían para decorar los rincones de sus mansiones.

El Kraken era el jefe final de todo ese comercio y Sakusa había dado con él, aunque esa labor de encontrarlo, le tomó los dos años más largos de su vida.

—No te preocupes por el dinero —dijo Sakusa. Atsumu abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, listo para reprocharle, pero Sakusa posó su pulgar sobre esos labios y se los acarició en señal de que permaneciera en silencio—. De hecho, no tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero nunca más, Tsumu.

—¿A qué te refieres, Omi?

—Ven conmigo.

Tomó la mano de Atsumu y lo guio hasta su embarcación en donde había dejado a Aran cuidando del costal de dinero. Confiaba en Aran; era uno de los tipos más leales que había conocido en su vida.

—Los dejo solos —indicó Aran.

Sakusa le agradeció y se despidió de él. De inmediato, ingresó con Atsumu a su embarcación y le señaló el costal.

—Me lo dieron por el Kraken.

Los ojos de Atsumu se abrieron, brillaron.

—¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste, Omi! —Atsumu se le volvió a tirar encima, Sakusa esta vez apenas pudiendo agarrarlo en sus brazos. Atsumu tenía esa costumbre: hacer cosas sin avisar. ¿Lo peor? A Sakusa no le importaba lo más mínimo—. ¡Hiciste una fortuna por cuenta propia! ¡Ahora eres mucho más rico que tu padre!

—No es para mí —indicó Sakusa sosteniendo suavemente la cintura de Atsumu y sonriéndole—, el dinero es para ti, todo para ti.

El cuerpo de Atsumu se tensó en sus brazos y su ceño se frunció.

—¿Para mí? —Sakusa asintió—. No. No puedo recibirlo, Omi —Atsumu intentó alejarse de él, pero Sakusa lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo—. Tú pasaste dos años buscando al Kraken. Tú arriesgaste tu vida para conseguirlo...

—Arriesgué mi vida para conseguirlo —interrumpió Sakusa—, por ti; no por mí. Todo fue por ti, Tsumu, por ti y tu familia.

Atsumu lo miró atónito. Parpadeó. Sus labios se arrugaron y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

—Omi…

Sakusa no se pudo controlar y cortó la distancia para robarle un besito mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y volvió a pegar sus frentes. No podía mantenerse lejos de ese cuerpo, de ese hombre, del amor de su vida.

—Quiero que vendas tu casa, y te vayas a vivir con tu familia en el Jardín de las Ninfas, te compres la mejor casa y te compres ropa bonita —indicó Sakusa. Atsumu parecía estar dividido aún entre estar conmovido y estar molesto, pues sus ojos estaban claramente brillosos, pero aún había un ceño en su frente. Sakusa volvió a darle un besito—. Todo este dinero les alcanzará para que estén sin trabajar por unos cuantos años. Podrás descansar, y luego, te prometo que me encargaré de tus gastos por el resto de tu vida.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Sabes que no funciono así… —reclamó Atsumu.

Sakusa rio.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Bien, podrás trabajar en lo que quieras, mientras sea seguro—. Atsumu negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede?

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en los labios de Atsumu a la vez que ancló sus brazos en el cuello de Sakusa, esta vez siendo el que tenía control de la situación.

—Tengo otro trato —tanteó Atsumu. Sakusa arqueó una ceja; decidió seguirle el juego y le dio una mirada desafiante—. Aceptaré el dinero porque realmente lo necesito, y le compraré a mis padres una casa en un mejor lugar, pero… 

—¿Pero?

Atsumu unió sus labios en un beso y rio. Sakusa negó con la cabeza; no le reprocharía nada. Amaba el sabor de sus labios.

—Déjame unirme a tu tripulación —Sakusa abrió sus ojos. Eso sí que no. Era muy peligroso. Iba a negarse rotundamente, pero Atsumu lo cortó con otro besito, su sonrisa desapareciendo y una expresión de nostalgia invadiendo su rostro—. Estuviste lejos de mí por dos años, Omi. No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo. Quiero compartir contigo cada instante de mi vida.

Sakusa le mantuvo la mirada y terminó soltando un prolongado suspiro. Aún si quisiera negarse, no había forma de que pudiera serlo si seguía siendo víctima de esos labios y esa mirada. 

—Trato hecho. Pero tú serás el médico de nuestra tripulación y solo eso; nada de entrar a peleas.

Atsumu asintió, una y otra vez. Sakusa volvió a sonreír. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que Atsumu lo desobedecería. No importaba. Prometía que haría lo que sea para mantenerlo a salvo, prometía que nada le haría daño. En realidad, veía más ventajas que desventajas: podría moverse por el mundo junto al amor de su vida.

Claro que primero debía pedirle permiso a sus “suegros” y a… Osamu. Eso sería más difícil que matar a un Kraken.

—Te amo, Omi-kun —dijo Atsumu de pronto.

Esas palabras, las escuchaba de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo.

—Te amo, Tsumu —respondió, dejándole luego un besito en la punta de su nariz, generando que Atsumu ronroneara ante el contacto.

—Extrañaba esto.

—Yo también.

Ambos sonrieron. Fue inevitable entonces que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, una y otra vez, y así sería por el resto de sus vidas. Qué mejor que eso.


End file.
